erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Ancient Ariilyth
~23000 BCE: Earliest known records of activity in central Ariilyth around Lake Noss, Alltachtics (Roughly: “Wild People”) tribes are discovered by Alkarzian explorers ~12000-10000 BCE: An unknown tribe discovers copper ~11000 BCE: Offshoots of Alltachtics migrate south, discovering the unsettled, cold, ashen desert known as Dumhach Liath (“Grey Dune”) ~11000-10000 BCE: Craniology and DNA scanning reveals that the Alltachtic migrators begin to physically distinctify from other Alltachtics at this point - gaining prominent cheekbones, tan skin and grey eyes *Adoption of the Arohgardian identity ~10000 BCE: Central Alltachtics begin to expand east and west, discovering Glasia and what is today known as Camadyr’s Reach ~9500 BCE: Keen Lughna, an Alltachtic from Glasia, discovers magic *According to legend, Keen Lughna uses his sorcery to reshape himself and his companions ginormous to trick Altaspré - a Mórarracht Dragon that came from Arohgard and laid waste to their village - into believing all in their tribe had grown gigantuous during his hibernation, scaring the dragon away and back to Arohgard for good, thus becoming the first known Alltachtic mage *According to an extension of the legend: Lughna could not shrink himself or his fellowship down to size again, condemning them to become the first of the Giants ~9000-8500 BCE: The first Dune Wars occur *Arohgardian tribes uncover magical properties in the ashes, factoring into a widespread agricultural revolution and the first series of major clashes over the incredulously fertile soil ~8700 BCE: Further unsettled lands are discovered outside of Dumhac Liah, which they name Talamh na Láimhe Láidre (“Land of the Strong-Armed”) ~8500 BCE: Arohgardians expand from Dumhach Liath and begin to settle in Talamh na Láimhe Láidre ~7000 BCE: Records of the Phoenix begin to arise in Arohgard *The foundations of Arohgardian Paganism are lain *Said to originate from this period; spirey rock formations around stone slabs indicate sites of shamanistic ritual, further supported by intricate bird shaped burn markings and totems which to this day are still scorching to the flesh ~6000-5000 BCE: Arohgardian Paganism evolves and gains prominence *The Éagruthach (“Formless”), later known as the Formless Lords begin as worshipped deities associated with natural order and fateful cause, up until the miraculous death defying trait of the phoenix is discovered and the Arohgardians learn to defy the gods and become the Laochra - Warriors Unbounded ~4000 BCE: First records of Alltachtic architecture in the form of a bridge giving passage across An Abhainn (“The River”), today called the Camadyr ~4000-3000 BCE: First indication of the Emperor Phoenix: Macra-Na-Ghrian’s (“Our Sun’s Youth”) existence *Macra-Na-Ghrian will later become the deity: Macaranghrian *Macaranghrian is supposedly ‘born’ early on during this time ~3000 BCE: Earliest example of writing in Ogham Script displayed on stone obelisks surrounded by pure white fairy rings in Glasia, roughly translated: “Beautiful Fiona of whitely field, guide us lovingly into Tír Tairngire” ~3000-2500 BCE: Earliest archeological sites of Arohgardian rites giving indicate the practise of ritualistic cremation *Phoenix remains are scattered across the spirey plateaus east of Dumhach Liath in unison with Arohgardian ashes from corpses ritualistically cremated using phoenix fire; a practise ultimately resulting in the graveyard known as the Ashfields ~2700 BCE: Earliest use of iron in Alltachtic weapons *The Anthropomorphic Sword is created in Glasia ~2500 BCE: Through Cógas Lus; a mystical smoked herb grown from the ashes, Arohgardians master alchemical medicine ~2200-2100 BCE: The War of Land and Sea occurs *Alltachtic tribes by the coast in Camadyr’s Reach are invaded by the subaquatic Fomorians, beginning a 100 year long conflict *Victorious in driving back the Fomorians, Coastal Alltachtics begin to construct primitive warships ~1291 BCE: Ríalir Luatha is born as Riain of Lir ~1271 BCE: The Exodus of Thirty Suns occurs *A day before Lir’s village is destroyed by their rival tribes; Cré-umha; Corrán; Casúr and Beithíoch, Riain of Lir receives a prophetic vision of his people’s fall and leads them on exodus, pursued by enemy tribes through Dumhach Liath, following the repeated trail of a golden phoenix (speculated to be Risolas itself) for thirty days, before making a final, victorious stand in the Valley of Toradh and discovering the southern green coastlands of Lyreland beyond *According to legend, Riain here forges his enchanted flaming sword: Gríobhtine (“Talonfire”) from the valley’s fleeting ashes themselves *Astounded by Riain’s providential victory, survivors from the other tribes integrate into Lir, bolstering its numbers significantly *The Lir tribe is reorganised into Clann Lir ~1271-1220 BCE: Lir commences the construction of Baile Átha Rí Luatha (“City of the Grey Kings”) - the city that will later become Belryn *Close proximity to Lyreland’s pine forests and the Valley of Toradh allows easy access to the ashes and good timber as well as the surrounding gold and iron mines within the mountains, allowing Lir to rapidly modernise *Belryn’s construction marks the Alltachtics’ first use of stone masonry ~1260-1220 BCE: The earliest example of written Altachtic *Literal translation: “Foreknown march under thirty suns, Augur's spring of twenty blooms” *Alltachtics are historically rebranded as Altachtics (Roughly: “Articulated People”) ~1220 BCE: Baile Átha Rí Luatha is officially founded with the completion of Dún i Ríchathaoir Luatha (“Fort of the Grey King's Chair”) *Riain of Lir is renamed Ríalir Luatha (“Grey King of Lir”) *Dún i Ríchathaoir Luatha is the earliest example of Early Arohgardian architecture based on the Ashfields’ spires ~1219 BCE: Baile Átha Rí Luatha becomes the first Altachtic city state; its influence by this point having expanded across most of Arohgard *Lir becomes a nation-state *Ríalir establishes the Cruinnigh (“Council”) to provide representation to the tribes in Lir’s influence *Stone towns and villages begin to accelerate across Arohgard ~1219-1210 BCE: Several Altachtic tribes assimilate together, forming diversified clans and sparking the possibility of seeing all Altachtic peoples in union ~1218-1200 BCE: Further Altachtic city states emerge rapidly and establish trade with eachother *City states in order of erection: Bolcan; Glasican; Gaoth Aneas; Dubhcalafort and Ulacran ~1218-1191 BCE: Lir progressively gains levies from clans and establishes military doctrines resulting in a standing army driven by the intent of unity through conquest *The idea of uniting all Altachtic speaking peoples musters immense popularity with the Arohgardians under Ríalir’s prolonged rule ~1191 BCE: At 100 years old, Ríalir besieges Bolcan, the most central city state and establishes a central base; he seizes its web of trade routes and cuts the flow to all but Baile Átha Rí Luatha ~1189 BCE: Ríalir conquers the Altachtic city states and appoints satraps owing fealty to him, founding the Kingdom of Ariilyth *The Altachtic people are named the Ariilythian people for as long as they stand united under one banner ~1189-1106 BCE: Fueled by self made destiny; the Kingdom of Ariilyth prepares for the conquest of the known world *With the success of the satrap system in the cities, Ríalir implements it amongst the tribes and clans, keeping them in order as to not disrupt the increasing supplements of levies added to the standing army of Ariilyth *Ríalir develops a unique logistical approach to revitalise his army; husbanding a breed of horse large enough to fit armour which results in the Marcra - the first armour clad dedicated cavalry unit of Rialuath *The Ariilythian army develops the Falang (Literal translation: “Phalanx”) formation ~1106 BCE: The Ríalir Conquests begin *Taking advantage of the drawn out conflict between the East Aedoln and Alkarzians over the wealthy city state of Hythe, the Kingdom of Ariilyth bides time and invades Aedol following the Alkarzian seizure of the city *The Aedol city state of Swæþinghamme (Sheffingham), sitting between two forking rivers, is besieged by Ríalir who cuts off their trade from Hythe; taking the city in three months, Ríalir establishes it as his entry point in the centre of the continent and sets his eyes upon Malai: the Republican League city in control of Hythe ~1105 BCE: Ríalir and his army sail east and down Swæþinghamme’s river, turning southwards upon reaching the sea and finally disembarking at the jaw of Radroc bay where they advance west to Malai *On the march to Malai, the Ariilythian army meets heavy League resistance on the open field, resulting in the Battle of Radroc Bay in which Ríalir, through masterfully coordinated usage of his Marcra and Falang technique, decimates the Republican League *The Ariilythians continue their march west of the coast and lay siege to the lightly garrisoned Malai, taking the city in only two months *With the fall of Malai, the Republican League surrenders to Ríalir, offering him tributes and agreeing to pay taxes in exchange for their autonomy; Ríalir accepts with the one demand of Hythe ~1104 BCE: Ríalir takes full control of Radroc Bay; then musters to invade Suri *As Ríalir sets off on his march, he is informed about an insurgent group stemming from Swæþinghamme that are allied with Oxengate, an Aedoln city state southeast from Glasican, and currently advancing on the garrisoned city, lead by Norman the Falcon; prompting Ríalir to postpone his invasion of Suri and ride his men west back into Aedol *The Swæþinghamme garrison resists Norman's siege for over four months until Ríalir’s approach alerts their attackers’ scouts on the perimeter; Norman breaks from the siege to confront Ríalir in the field, meeting him in the vast plains of Norborough, only to be decisively eradicated in the Battle of the Norborough Fields *According to legend: Norman and Ríalir parlay before the battle in which Norman throws his gauntlet at Ríalir’s feet, challenging him to single combat to spare the lives of both their men, which Ríalir refuses; after the battle is won, Ríalir’s caravan has no room for war prisoners, but instead of executing them as he would normally, Ríalir dismounts his horse, shackles himself with them and leads the burdening chained walk to Swæþinghamme on foot, in honour of Norman’s nobility *In retaliation for Norman’s invasion, Ríalir besieges the exhausted Oxengate and captures it with little effort ~1103 BCE: Ríalir parades into Baile Átha Rí Luatha with the spoils of war and there prepares for the next phase of his conquest; he decides to push onward with Suri, much to the grievances of the Cruinnigh *Expecting Suri to have machinated extensive defenses against a ground invasion from the northern desert, Ríalir plans to take the coastal Ayar cities: Sy'r'akhi and Thorn, commandeer their wealth and warships, and cross the Rapak bay, east to where Suri lies *Ríalir’s agents uncover a plot amongst some restless circles in the Cruinnigh to cut his supply lines during the Ayar invasion; these individuals are publicly burned at the stake and pecked apart all by a flock of phoenixes for their treason, making their deaths the first recorded public execution via Firebird ~1102 BCE: Ríalir puts plans into motion by invading Ayarikas, however is quickly forced to retreat due to the difficulty in mobilizing within the Khuno Jungle *With his plan unable to gain fruition as Ríalir had wanted, the planned invasion of Suri was abandoned and Ríalir set his eyes on the north ~1101-1099 BCE: Ríalir conquers the North Aedoln states with the same success as with the east *Captured Jern scouts reveal to Ríalir the existence of the Jern Valgtkriger who had amassed all the Jern clans to stand against the King of Lir ~1098 BCE: Ríalir invades Jern occupied Asia, *Ríalir liberates the exhausted and lightly garrisoned Jiugou and Namseon for the Asians, earning an alliance with them *With the assistance of his newfound Asian allies, Ríalir besieges Guangdong at Jernheim’s flank; the city takes nearly a year to seize and results in the loss of three whole battalions, forcing Ríalir to call for reinforcements from the capital ~1097 BCE: From Guangdong, Ríalir invades Jernheim *While marching through Jern lands to the central peninsula city of Kjeigren, the Ariilythian army is caught within a heavy snowstorm; choosing to wait it out, Ríalir hunkers down only for his encampment to be ambushed and razed by Jern berserkers ~1096 BCE: The Battle of Kjeigren occurs *Although suffering losses from the ambush two months before, Ríalir presses on to Kjeigren, only to be met on the field by the combined forces of Jernheim, lead personally by Valgtkriger Håkon Blodbjørn whose masterful coordination between the diverse clans results in the crushing and total defeat of Ríalir’s invasion force *Ríalir flees to Baile Átha Rí Luatha ~1095-1093 BCE: The Period of Unrest occurs *Having lost his chief army to the Jerns, several vassal states seize the opportunity to rebel against Ríalir, forcing him to commit his remaining divisions to quelling them *Ariilythian spies report that Valgtkriger Håkon Blodbjørn is preparing to besiege Baile Átha Rí Luatha by sea while the Ariilythians are stretched thin; prompting Ríalir to delve deep into legends and folklore for help ~1092 BCE: The Quest of Deliverance occurs *Ríalir and his closest companions journey into the heart of the perilous Haillic mountains in search of the mystical King of Phoenixes: Éanciallmear, hoping to strike with him a bargain; after losing and even sacrificing many of his friends to struggle on, Ríalir comes across the temple mentioned in texts, reaching across several mountains *Within the temple, Ríalir finds Éanciallmear, a phoenix the size of a dragon roosting within a sepulcher; through telepathy, the King Phoenix communes with the Grey King who asks for its assistance, the two strike a pact ~1091 BCE: The Clash of Fire and Ice occurs *Håkon Blodbjørn’s armada decimates Baile Átha Rí Luatha’s naval defences and Jern warriors storm the shores, capturing ports and coastal forts; they clash with Ariilythian battalions on the beaches as Håkon leads a splinter group to infiltrate Dún i Ríchathaoir Luatha; eventually taking the castle *Ríalir arrives on the back of an engulfed Éanciallmear, unhindered by his flames; the King Phoenix scorches the Jern armada from above as Ríalir takes a force and storms his castle; confronting Håkon and defeating him in single combat; from there he takes the castle’s horses and rides out, annihilating the Jern invaders with a final cavalry charge at the sun’s height *With Éanciallmear behind him, Ríalir, at 200 years old, publicly declares his victory and attributes it to Risolas; Solasism is founded and the Ariilythian Kingdom is at last rebranded as the Ariilythian Empire, historically known as the First Phoenix Empire *With Éanciallmear at his back, Ríalir extinguishes the last traces of revolt and finally conquers a newly divided Jernheim ~1091-1071 BCE: For twenty years, the First Phoenix Empire thrives in peace, though under a restless Emperor; Ríalir begins to develop further plans to invade Vossland *Riain Luatha is born *Maesaur is constructed 1071 BCE: While parading on horseback at the front of his army through the capital city; Ríalir is shot in the chest by an arrow, fired by the son of a slain Aedoln soldier, killing him *The 17 year old Riain Luatha is crowned Emperor, renaming himself Rialtóir I 1070 BCE: Rialtóir I scraps his father’s plans for further conquest, instead deciding to focus on preserving the Empire’s current holdings in the peacetime *The new Emperor attempts to establish trade and healthy relations with his father’s old enemies: Suri; Syracuse and Thorn Category:Ariilyth Category:Timelines